Good News Bad timing
by Whitegirlon8st
Summary: Catherine gives Steve some unexpected news but on the wrong day. Steve and Danny are chasing people belonging to the Kleevex who are highly dangerous and capable of capturing Steve which they did.
1. Chapter 1

**Good News Bad Timing**

 **By KesKes22**

 **Hawaii 5-0 Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 1**

Sweat dripping off of his shirtless muscular body, his shoulder muscles tensed every time he did another pull up, his face red with determination to do another. Just another morning workout for Steve McGarret; Steve was about to do another pull up on his home made chin up bar when Catherine walked into his backyard arms crossed.

Steve immediately stopped and stood up whipping the sweat off his forehead. "Hey Catherine," he said while racking his eyes over her. She was wearing shorts that were mid-thigh and a black tank top that was a u-neck but he loved seeing every curve on her body. Steve pecked her on the cheek and gave her smile, "what brings you by so early, come to be with me on my day off?" He said grabbing her hips and pulling her close.

"Steve we need to talk," Catherine said very blandly.

"Uh oh that's never good," Steve said and letting go of her hips and made his way into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"What's up?" He asked as he reached into the fridge and pulled out some water offering one to Catherine before opening his and taking 2 huge gulps.

"I really don't know how to say this Steve,"

Steve reached over to grab her hand when his phone went off alerting him his day off was probably ruined, "Then just tell me Catherine, don't beat around the bush," Steve said glancing at his phone.

Steve grabbed his phone and looked at Catherine who gave a small nod signaling that he could answer, "McGarret," he answered.

"Got a case I'll be there in like 2 minutes to pick you up," Danny's voice said from the other side of the phone. Danny has been picking Steve up sense Steve's truck has been in the shop. Steve hung up and the phone and looked at Catherine, "can it wait?" he asked while heading into the living room in search of a shirt.

Catherine couldn't take it anymore, "Steve I'm pregnant,"

Steve stopped dead in his track, turning on his heels facing Catherine searching her face for any kind of humor. "Seriously?" he asked in disbelief.

"Seriously," Catherine confirmed.

After a couple seconds of silence Steve's face breaks into a huge grin he stepped forward and grabbed Catherine by the hips and lifted her into the air, "Catherine that's great,"

Catherine let out a sigh of relief and giggled, "That's good to hear," she said once Steve set her down. "I didn't know how you would feel about it,"

Steve honestly didn't know how to feel about it, but he did know that he loved Catherine and if he loved Catherine this much he was positive he could love a child that they brought into the world just as much.

"But we can talk more about it later, Danny just pulled up. Just don't tell anyone yet," Catherine ordered. Steve nodded before kissing Catherine on the lips and grabbing a shirt off the couch.

"I will see you when I get home," Steve said before walking out the front door and pulling his shirt over his head.

Climbing into the passenger seat of Danny's car, Danny stared at Steve with disbelief. "Do I actual get to drive my car?" Steve just chuckled and looked at Danny.

"So I see Catherine's car is here, I'm guessing you and her had a morning full of fun?" Danny asked gesturing to Catherine's truck.

"Actual no," Steve smiled at Danny. Danny scoffed in surprise at Steve's answer. Danny pulled out of Steve's drive way in silence and headed to the crime scene.

"So what are you all smiley about may I ask?" Danny finally asked.

"Catherine just told me I am going to be a father," Steve said totally forgetting that he promised Catherine this morning that he would keep his mouth shut. But he didn't care, he loved Catherine and the idea of them starting a family together made him nervous but sounded doable.

"Are you serious? Mr. Navy Seal and Miss Navy having a baby, well congratulations man. I'm happy for you. I got to tell you I was really nervous about becoming a father but once I held Grace in my arms I knew I would be alright," Danny rambled on.

"So now my next question is are you going to put a ring on it?" Danny asked glancing at Steve.

Steve really just wanted time to think about things and sort things out. He didn't want any kids right now and he wasn't sure he wanted any, but it was too late now to go back on that. He was sure he could love the child but could he really be a father?

"I really don't know Danny I haven't really had time to think about things," Steve admitted plainly.

Danny shrugged and glanced over at Steve who still had a shocked expression on his face. Danny chuckled at Steve, "If you keeping making that face it will probably get stuck like that."

Steve frowned at Danny and his comment, "Could I really be a father?"

"That's for you to decide Steve," Danny said before pulling up the crime scene which so happened to be an ally way behind a strip club. Steve and Danny crossed over the police line and looked at the body; a young female, maybe 18 years old, lying on her side wearing a red lace thong along with a matching top that barely covered her nipples.

Danny scrunched up his nose and the amount of blood that pooled around her, "What do we got here Max?"

"A female, approximately 16 years old, brown hairs and brown eyes; she died from a gunshot wound to the back of the head, she also has defensive wounds,"

"Okay then why are we here, this seems like a job for HPD?" Steve asked.

"Because look at this," Max said lifting her arm for the men to see her side that was face up, revealed a wicked looking snake that was blue and had black lettering on the bottom of it that said "property of Davis,"

"Wait I recognize this tattoo, it belongs to the Kleevex clan," Danny said with a disgusting look on his face.

"That is correct. See how the snake is blue this means she belonged to someone higher up probably someone with a bronze or silver, or gold snake," Max said confirming Danny's suspicions.

"Forced prostitution out of a strip club," Steve sighed. Oh how this made him sick, especially when there is a young girl involved. Steve walked around the body and looked at the gun shot in the back of her head, "execution style."

"Well obviously who ever this is did something to displease her master and ended up dying for it, I tell you what if this was my daughter wearing this skimpy clothing I would torture the bastard," Danny stated, anger obviously being held in his voice.

"Well let's see if we can't get an I.D on our victim and then maybe we give some closure to some parents," Steve said sadly. He hating delivering the news that someone they loved was dead. It reminds of the day an officer came to their door and told them about their mother. He would never want that to happen to his child.

"Until then let's go talk to the owner or the bartender of this club," Danny said wanting so badly to get out of here. Steve nodded and followed Danny around front to the entrance and entered hoping for some answers.

"Sorry gentlemen we don't open till 7," a young lady called from behind the counter who was wiping down the counter with Clorox wipes. Except she had on a long sleeve black V-neck along with jeans, she didn't fit the profile of a stripper just a bartender.

"Well we aren't here for that," Danny said flashing his badge along with Steve. Without a second through she took off running into the back. Steve jumped over the counter and chased after her while Danny headed out front to cut her off. Steve raced through the kitchen after her, he was caught off guard when a pan swung from his right and hit him in the right in the face knocking him off his feet and falling to the ground.

"Hurry gets him down into the hatch," He heard the female yell why he someone grabbed him under his arm pits and dragged him across to where something heavy was being scraped across the floor. He felt himself being handed down to someone less strong as the man that was just carrying him, "tell Ashton we have been made by the cops and to move the operation," a deep gruff voice commanded.

Steve opened his eyes just as something heavy moved over the secret hole he is in and then something scraped across the floor probably covering up the manhole that covered up the secret tunnel.

Steve was finally starting to come back to his senses when he felt a pair of hands searching him. "Not so fast," he said before swinging his hand in the general direction of that person, satisfied when his palm came in contact with her knocking her back. Steve sat up determined to get the upper hand when a foot connected with face knocking him back putting stars in his eyes.

"Stay down cop!" She ordered, "Or I shoot."

 **Author note: Long chapter for you people! Okay so here is the deal I am starting up school in like 4 days so I'm going to have set up due dates in when I post the next chapter I just can't keep posting everyday now. I know so sad so chapter 2 will be up on August 7, 2015! And I promise to make them longer chapters! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good News Bad Timing**

 **By KesKes22**

 **Hawaii 5-0 fanfiction**

 **Chapter 2**

Steve laid on his back trying to clear the stars that buzzed in his eyes, "Look you don't want to do this," Steve tried to reason.

"You left me no choice, you think you are going to take down the network I worked so hard to build up, think again," She said bitterly. Steve opened his eyes again to the dimly lit tunnel that led God knows where.

"So prostituting girls is your network," Steve said glancing at the chick, that's when he noticed she had a silver snack on her forearm, "Kleevex gang," Steve snarled at her.

She threw his cuffs at him, "Behind your back," She demanded. Steve slowly sat up and slides the cuffs on but still loose enough to get out of them, "now stand up back facing me,"

Steve did as he was told since he was staring down the barrel of his own gun; she reached up tightened the cuffs a notch tighter then they needed to be making Steve wince. He heard her holster the gun but didn't make any moves to take her down. She ripped a piece of his shirt off and tied it around his eyes.

"Now walk!"

Steve began to walk down the tunnel but didn't step with his normal grace like he usually does since he didn't have his sight, "how do you expect me to walk when I can't see?" Steve asked irritably.

"You'll figure it out McGarret,"

"Well you have me at a disadvantage you know my name but I do not know yours," Yea so once I get out of here I can get your name then throw you in a cell Steve thought.

"Monica," She briefly answered hoping just to get a move on.

"So Monica," Steve said thinking about gathering more intelligence about what was he going on. Danny was probably searching every inch of that strip club and tearing it apart to find Steve by now.

Monica had obviously gotten tired of all the questions because he heard her pull his gun from her hip, "If you don't shut up I am going to shoot you," Monica threatened.

"Then you would have to help me get to where ever we are going and I doubt you want to do that," Monica sighed acknowledging that Steve was right, "and I'm guessing kidnapping is not your strong point," Steve commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Monica asked defensively.

"You're probably just used to marking girls up with a tattoo, then threatening them, and then sending them out into the city to be prostitutes. And then if they don't come back by sunrise or don't have enough money you send someone to do your dirty work," All Steve needed was her to confess that she had the young girl killed and then all he had to do was get rescued then prosecute her.

"It's none of your business what I do with those girls now shut up or I'll shoot you somewhere other than the legs,"

Judging by her tone she sounded like she was covering something up. Maybe was one of those girls before but all he knew is that where ever they were going was not going to be good?

After what felt like 10 minutes of walking, "Stop right there," Monica ordered.

Steve felt her brush past him but knew not to do anything stupid without his sight. He heard the click of her heels on what he guessed was metal and then a loud banging from above. Almost instantly he heard iron scratching against a concrete floor, probably moving the man hold over so they can get out of the tunnel.

Monica ripped his blindfold off and looked at him, "Step on the latter and they will hoist you up,"

After they pulled Steve up and sat him on the ground, Monica followed in behind him. Steve took in his surrounds he was in a big hideout, a giant room with a high ceiling and concrete floors. Big crates lay scattered over the floor, some of them stacked over others. The lighting was bright, so using the shadows to escape was no longer an option. He looked to his left to see a man sitting in the center of tables in circling him with mounds of supplies on them. One person could easily walk through a small gap in between two tables but he looked like a tattoo artist, Steve guessed, with his tattoo machine and chair.

This must be where they bring the girls to dress them up and give them tattoos. Steve was not only sitting in the middle of a huge underground operation but he was also a cop sitting in the middle of a huge underground operation.

Steve moved his head to the right to see racks of skimpy clothing and shelves of shoes. Steve finally turned behind him and took in the row of bunk beds that lined across the back of the room. There was actual some girls sitting on the beds not even paying any attention to Steve. Then to the left wall behind him, built into the wall, was an open bathroom complete with toilets, sinks, and showers. This also must be where the girls stay.

Steve was hauled to his feet, he was now able to see over the crates that scattered the middle of the room; it looked like a small cafeteria complete with the kitchen over the counter and then small tables. This place was unbelievable. This is where they keep the girls they take and the use the tunnel to send them out at night. Steve couldn't believe his eyes.

After a minute of still in shock a man approached them. He wore a white wife beater and black cargo pants. He also had a golden snake wrapped around his arm, and his bald head shined so bright just like the lightening making Steve snicker.

"You brought a cop here?" He asked Monica in disgust.

"Jake the cops came in asking questions. Someone killed Abigale right outside our club and didn't even bother to clean it up," Monica explained.

Steve could see the way she coward around him. She was obviously scared of him.

When Jake pulled his fist back and nailed her right in the face causing her to stumble back and begin to cry, Steve could see why she was afraid of him.

"I'm sorry," Monica sobbed, blood dripping from her nose.

Jake bent down to Monica sitting on the floor and looked her dead in the eyes and said, "Don't you ever bring another cop here again, or I'm going to rip every pretty little hair out of your skull and send your teeth down your throat."

Monica let out a small whimper but nodded, "Good," Jake said with a smile.

"Now Jake is that anyway to act around our guest," Steve heard a voice say behind him. His voice sounded young, a little too young if you asked him. The man strolled past Steve and the man holding Steve's upper bicep. This must have been Ashton, the leader of his all, he had long black hair and a piercing in his lip, he wore a black sleeveless shirt, which was covered by a black leather jacket, and some cargo pants that were held up by a belt. He also had to black snakes tattooed on both of his arms that went up both his arms and met around his collar bone.

How could people like this dress so nicely? Steve asked himself.

"Steve McGarret, I've heard about you," Ashton said with a smug smile.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Steve asked.

Ashton chuckled and looked at Steve but was talking to Jake, "We could use him you know,"

Steve didn't break the staring competition Ashton and he had going on. Steve was determined to show Ashton that he would put up a fight.

"Break him," Ashton hissed with a smile.

Before Steve knew what was going he was be escorted to the middle of the room where a support beam was. Monica stepped forward and handed Jake the handcuff keys that she took off him earlier. When Jake unlocked the hands cuffs, to relock him around the poll, Steve jumped at the opportunity swinging at Jake catching him off guard and sending him to the ground.

The body guard came charged at Steve, but Steve was ready, stepping aside and then throwing a kick into his side sent him to the floor as well. Steve stood victorious over both the body guard and Jake.

"Fine, it's a fight you want," Ashton said shedding his leather jacket,"

"It's a fight you will get."

 **Authors note: Yes another cliffhanger! And I actual finished this earlier then I thought I would so I updated quicker which is a plus. So here is chapter 2! Opinions are welcome. I love giving you guys longer chapters so the more reviews I get the more I want to write longer chapters** **but anyway I will update chapter 3 on August 6, 2015! Maybe sooner depending on how school goes! Love you guys, KesKes out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good News Bad Timing**

 **By KesKes22**

 **Hawaii 5-0 Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 3**

Steve prepared to fight Ashton. He was a Navy Seal and on the 5-0 task force he could take him down. Steve waited eagerly for his opponent to strike. Once he proved that he was capable of, he could possibly escape and then take down this place. Then maybe return some of these girls to their families.

Ashton charged at Steve, Steve waited for him to be in range before stepping aside and literally chopping him in the throat. Ashton stumbled and hunched over coughing, Steve took advantage of him being down and swung his foot up towards Ashton's chest. Except Ash was expecting it, he grabbed ahold of Steve's foot and twisted his foot so Steve was forced to turn around. Ash shoved Steve's foot forward making Steve fall to the ground.

Luckily enough Steve caught himself on his hands. Steve moved to stand up but was kicked in the side throwing him on his side. When Ash swung his foot at Steve was ready, and caught his foot easily snapping it to one side attempting to break his foot when another foot connected with his back of his head, nearly knocking him unconscious, Steve let go of Ash's foot, and tried to focus on staying conscious.

"Sorry cop, I fight dirty," Ash laughed in Steve's face. Grabbing a handful of Steve's hair and dragged him back over to the poll and cuffed both hands behind the poll.

"Now let's see that new shipment of girls," Ash yelled.

"Girls line up!" Jake shouted. The girls got up from their bunks or where ever they were residing and came to the middle of the room and lined up perfectly and stared out the ground not daring to look at Ash or Jake. Steve assumed it was sign of dominance or something.

"Now ladies, this here gentleman," Ash said gesturing towards Steve, "Is a cop, and if anyone tries to help the cop, well," He trailed off before kicking Steve in the face. Steve's head snapped back, hitting the back of his head against the poll earning a gasp from the girls. Steve felt blood trickle down his nose and blood beginning to mat down his hair on the back of his head. Steve's passed out for a couple seconds but woke back up, head throbbing. Steve let out a low moan; he knew that he had a concussion but the question was how severe. Steve tried to open his eyes but the light made his head pound.

"Alright, now let's have a look at those new girls," Ash chuckled, putting emphasis on the now. Steve slowly opened his eyes ignoring the burning sensation and forced his eyes open. Jake stepped over to one of the crate and pried it open with a crowbar revealing a young girl with strawberry blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a slender body. Jake grabbed her by the hair and yanked her out.

She cried out in pain and clawed at his hand. Steve lurched forward only to be caught by the pole, "Now ladies what do we always tell new comers?" Ash asked as if he was mocking them.

"To behave and obey," The girls murmured. This threw Steve for a loop he brainwashed them. They wouldn't try to help Steve even if they wanted to. These girls had stock home syndrome! Steve internally moaned, this was going to be harder then he thought. Being rescued now completely relied on Danny and his team or himself if he could make these stars disappear.

Jake threw her to the floor right in front of Ash, "What's your name baby?" Ash asked with a toothy grin. Without hesitation she spit in his face; Ash laughed and wiped the spit from his eyes and cheek.

"Look like someone needs to be taught a lesson, Jake," Ash said point to her. Jake came up behind her and picked her up by her hair again. Ash glanced back the line of girls who were still staring at the ground and the swung at the girl fisting connecting with her jaw knocked her head to the left; her eyes immediately began to water.

"Hey ass wipe," Steve shouted trying to say anything to get Ash's attention. Ash glanced at him with a dangerous look in his eyes, "If you want to lay a hand on someone, make it me," Steve swallowing every word with hope that Danny would come sometime soon. Steve stared at Ash hoping they would put her down, "What to scared of someone your own size? Come on be a man!" Steve shouted at him.

Instead of thinking of the beating that he was about to get his mind drifted to Catherine and their child he just found out about. He couldn't give up; he had to keep fighting for Danny, his sister, and for Catherine. At that moment Steve knew he could be a father and a husband to Catherine.

Steve was ready for Jake when he dropped the girl and just like a bull charged at him. Steve swung his foot off and caught him off guard. Instead of falling back, Jake fell forwards and landed slightly behind the poll, which Steve was tied to. That's when Steve felt Jake's pocket, Jake had the cuff keys! Steve reached into Jakes pocket and felt his heart soar when his hands grasped the keys. He waited for Ash to walk towards him and then began to unlock the cuffs. Still a little dazed but Steve was ready when Ashton swung his foot at Steve. Steve caught it with easy and snapped his ankle, probably breaking more than one bone. Steve stood up causing pain to shoot threw his skull but he ignored the pain and shoved Ash to the floor; he fell to the floor howling in pain.

Steve smirked, and bent down over Ash and grabbed him by his shirt and brought his knuckles to meet Ash's pretty little face, more than once. Once Steve felt satisfied he stood up only to be met with something hard colliding with the back of his head.

Steve's vision went back as he fell to the floor. Steve rolled onto his back and stared at who hit him, it was one of the girls, Steve couldn't believe his eyes but that's when his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Steve's lifeless body lied there and Ash stood up whipping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Just in case you didn't know these girls are loyal to me Steve," Ash chuckled.

"Jake, take him away and finish the job,"

 **Authors Note: Shorter chapter, I know. Boo me but hey I wanted to leave off on a cliff hanger to keep you guys here because I'm lonely. I'm just kidding; anyway I love reviews so please more. I posted another early chapter! So that's a YAY for me and you! I don't start school till Monday so you might get another early chapter but my family is visiting from out of town so maybe not! But I plan to update my next chapter on August 7, 2015. And sorry this chapter was posted so late at night I could sleep causing I have a lot on my mind so I decided to finish this chapter! Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good News Bad Timing**

 **By KesKes22**

 **Hawaii 5-0 Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 4**

Running around the building with his gun at the ready Danny was stumped when he didn't see his partner come out of the door hot on her tail or having her in custody. Danny looked around the side of the parking lot looking for any signs of Steve or the bartender.

Walking back inside the building Danny ran his fingers through his hair in confusion. Hopping over the counter Danny walked into the back to find a kitchen full of working people. Someone walked up to him, what seems to be the head chef, "Can I help you?"

"Yea, I'm going to need to search this dump," Danny said gesturing around with his hands.

"Well then you are going to need a search warrant," the Chef said with a cocky smile.

Danny chuckled at his remarked and glanced around the place, "the fact that there is a murder investigation going on right behind here is good enough,"

"Look man I know my rights and if you want to search this place you're going to need a warrant,"

Danny glared at the man and then looked over at the door where his partner should have ran out of, "Well if you know your rights that either means you paid attention in your government's class or you have been in trouble with the law and If you have a felony, which you probably do, then that is probable cause right there," Danny said continuing to talk with his hands, "so unless you want to end back up in max along with all your other felony buddies then I suggest you let me search this place,"

The chef nodded and stepped aside, "alright you heard the cop everyone out in the common room,"

Danny laughed at him calling it the common room; why not just call it the dance floor. Not soon after Danny declared he was searching the place a team of policeman followed in behind him tearing apart the place as well. Danny stared at the kitchen floor studying the markings while Kono came up behind him, "The place looks clean so far, any signs of McGarret?"

Danny gestured to the floor, "these markings on the floor line up with the metal cabinet thing," Danny stood up and walked over the cabinet and began to slide it across the floor.

"Do you mind you will scrap my floors," the Chef called from the doorway.

"Looks like you already did that yourself," Danny said with the up most sass behind it.

Moving the cabinet aside Danny discovered a manhole cover probably covering the entrance to a tunnel, "this must be where they took Steve and hauled him off to who knows where," Danny side while lifting the lid and peeking down inside.

"I'll get a team together," Kono said while exiting the kitchen.

Danny stared down into the hole and waited for Kono to come back knowing it would stupid to proceed alone. After about 15 minutes Kono came back in with about 7 heavily armed police men along to Chin following them.

"Ready?" Danny asked making sure he was clear to enter the suspicious man hole. Kono nodded and right on que Danny slowly made his way down the ladder, which the team followed.

Making to the other end of the tunnel Danny shushed Kono, who was complaining about how hot it was in the tunnel, so he could listen to the commotion up above them.

"No we move the girls and get rid of the cop tonight!" he heard someone shout. He also heard a lot of footsteps running back and forth making a lot of noise.

"How about we flashbang and tear gas these people?" Danny asked being impatient.

Kono shook her head, "Only flash bang."

Danny agreed then was handed a flashbang. After counting to three Danny slowly lifts the manhole cover and chucks the flashbang in then reclosing the manhole cover.

He really hoped Steve would shield his eyes, Danny thought right before the flashbang went off.

-H20-

Steve's head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, the back of his throat felt like sandpaper, and he felt the blood running down the back of his neck. His brain slowly started to collect data from the rest of his body and from what he could tell he was being dragged by his arms. Steve slowly tried to open his eyes but was hit with the bright Hawaiian sun beating down on him.

How long has he been out?

He was pretty sure he had a concussion and with him drifting in out of consciousness he didn't know how bad it was.

Finally his eyes allowed them to open and let him take in his surroundings his feet were bound together with what looks like hay bale twine. Judging by the way his wrists ached and itched, his hands was also bound with the same material.

Steve could smell the ocean water; he was a dock he concluded.

"Get him on the boat and we will dump him a few miles off shore,"

That was enough for Steve to jolt awake and fight against his captures; being dragged by his elbows it was hard to fight against them so his struggle didn't last long. They were going to dump him in the ocean and there was nothing he could do about it.

 **Authors note: Oh my gosh thank you guys for being so patient with me! I know I am almost a week late, 1 more hours and I will be but thank you guys for being so patient and not sending me hate mail XD and I am sorry for short chapter I promise the next and finale chapter will be long and wrap up this crazy story. But there is some bad news I might have to take a break for a while until I can handle all my homework, chores, and sports well enough to also throw in writing in there as well. I love you guys and I love to write but I need to focus on school. I won't be gone long, just enough to get use to balancing everything! I really hope I can have this next chapter update by August 22, 2015. I love you guys and hopefully you haven't given up on me yet!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good News Bad Timing**

 **By KesKes22**

 **Hawaii 5-0 Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 5**

Danny slammed on the gas racing towards the dock to rescue his partner. Thinking back to bust in the ware house Danny's heart dropped when one of the girls said they were taking him off shore, "Off shore as in the ocean?" Danny asked the girl while staring at the bruises on her face but she wasn't wearing slutty clothes like the rest of them; she also has strawberry blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes, Danny didn't really peg her for a prostitute.

Danny pulled up the docks not even bothering to grab his keys or phone and scurried out of the car. Danny ran to look out into the water scanning for any signs of Steve. Danny spotted a boat about 50 feet of shore, being his usual self he started to curse the Navy Seal for getting himself into these situations. Danny glanced around looking for any other options to get out to Steve besides swimming. Ever since that one summer his best friend Billy Selway went swimming at Wildwood and got caught in an undertow leaving Danny alone in the riptide; Danny has been afraid of the water.

Without a second thought Danny dove off the dock fighting ever wave that crashed against him.

All he had to do was get to his partner in time; after couple seconds Danny glances up to see the boat has stopped and they are heaving Steve over board. He barely hears Steve trying to talk them down but his words turn into gurgles when they toss him into the water with both his hands and feet bound.

Danny forces his fatigued limbs to continue to swim as hard as he can. He needed to reach his partner or his child would grow up without a father.

-H50-

Steve was pulled on board the boat and mercilessly dropped on the deck. Fight back every aching bone in his body Steve forces himself to sit up and look around.

"How about you sit tight there Commander," says one of the men, while pushing Steve back down. Steve tried to keep his eyes from shutting but everything was blurry and it was hard to think. Letting his mine drift to Katherine, all he wanted to do was kiss her one more time and tell her that she would be a perfect mother. Apologize for not being able to be there for her or the child. For once Steve began to pray, _"Dear God, if you rescue me from this I promise I will marry Katherine and raise that child right,"_ Steve's head hurt anymore to continue to thinking, he let the rock of the boat sooth him.

Steve tried to keep his mind of the fact that he was about to be dumped in the ocean and that he may or may not survive but it was all he could really ponder.

The boat came to jolting stop and one of the men shouted, "dammit! His partner is following us. We need to dump him now," Steve tried to open his eyes but that just wouldn't he was so tired and drained of energy.

Steve was lifted up, "wait! Please don't do this I just found out that I am going to be a father. Can you at least give me one…" his sentence was cut short when the cold unforgiving water engulfed Steve. Steve began to struggle against his bonds pulling and pushing whatever he could. Steve took in a large intake of air before his head sunk underwater. Steve stopped struggling and remembered his seal training. Let his struggle still Steve let his body float like a feather and he was soon breaking surface again but he had to remain extremely still.

A hand reached out and grabbed Steve's ankle, "STEVE!" Danny shouted.

Steve felt relief wash over him, "come on body I got you," Danny said while he started to drag Steve back to shore.

"Thank you," Steve slurred his body becoming more and heavier as he stayed awake.

As Danny pulled his partner to the ladder leading up the dock a group of officers awaited to greet them pulling both of them up. Steve was immediately whisked away into an ambulance to whatever the closest hospital was. Katherine came running up and ran her fingers through Steve's hair as he was hauled away on a gurney.

Danny stood up even as tired as he was and got in his car to follow them to the hospital.

-H50-

Danny sat awaiting the okay from the doctor that he could enter the room to see Steve but they were still cleaning up his successful surgery. The doctor finally stepped out and told Danny he could enter the room.

Danny walked in and saw his very pale partner propped up on his hospital bed.

"I told you that danger follows you," Danny sarcastically remarked.

Steve couldn't help but smile, "where's Katherine?" Steve asked.

Right on que Katherine entered the room, "hey Steve how you feeling?"

Steve shrugged, obviously putting on the tuff guy act, "I feel like Steve,"

Katherine let out a chuckle before approaching the bed with her hands behind her back, "You left in such a hurry this morning I didn't get to show you," Katherine pulled a picture out from behind her.

It was an ultrasound.

Steve choked on the tears that threatened to spill.

Without missing a beat Steve remembered the promise he made to God, "Katherine will you marry me?"

The End

 **Authors note: Hey what do you think? Like the ending? And I am on time with this chapter! Alright bad news I wanted to write a second story to this and go into detail about Steve's new life and if he marry's Katherine or if they keep the baby but it might be a while not to worry if you want that new story let me know I will begin working on it right away bit by bit. I love reviews and feedback they help me become a better writer so please give me some love. KesKes out.**


End file.
